Tenebrous Shadow
by Void-Of-Erebos
Summary: Zionne is mysterious, he has strange abilities, and seems to be the only one able to survive in a strange location. follow Zionne's story. 3rd person SI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zionne was running down an alley, HYDRA agents hot on his tail, his shadow falling in front of him.

He was well aware that the alley was a dead end, but he continued running, until he reached the end, at which he ran straight through the wall, vanishing.

Zionne was now in a world of blackness, a black void, that cared for none; none but him.

The scrapes and cuts along his body were covered with black, dull white light seeping through, and fading in the void.

Zionne felt power surge through his body, his energy sources replenishing.

The void receded, leaving him in a grey version of the world he had been in.

Zionne watched as the 6 HYDRA agents searched the area for him, in another alley, unaware of his extra-dimensionality.

Zionne walked up to one agent, and slowly wrapped his fingers around their wrist, his –now icy cold— fingers burning the skin, and at the same time, shoved his other hand into their mouth, gripping the tongue –which burned under his touch—and tore it out.

Zionne leapt at the wall beside him, where the sun's light fell directly, his shadow appearing on it, and he slowly stepped out.

Zionne pulled a knife from his pocket, and stabbed it into the skull of the tongueless agent, before throwing it at the ground near another agent, striking the ground where his shadow's head was, and instantly, he collapsed. Dead.

Zionne rushed at the 3rd, pulling another knife from his pocket. He threw the knife from the opposite side to the hand holding it, watching it embed itself in the agent's arm before slamming his foot into it, pushing it in further.

Zionne tore out the knife, and slammed it into the agent's neck with such force, that the tip of the blade broke from the impact with the spine, and remained there as he pulled it out.

Zionne whipped his body around, the knife acting as a saw as he released it, flying towards the 4th agent, embedding itself in their chest, the hand they had used to try and block it was missing 3 fingers, which were lying on the ground, right underneath the body that they had once belonged to as it fell on top of them, forcing the knife even deeper.

Zionne grabbed the lid off a nearby bin, and threw it like a Frisbee, right at the head of the 5th agent, who crumpled, just as a loud gunshot echoed through the alley, and unimaginable pain burst through Zionne's shoulder.

Zionne's whole body was screaming with pain, and he ran for the wall where the sunlight fell, numerous bullets being fired, bursts of pain exploding across his body, and just when he made it to the wall, a red and gold robot-like figure appeared.

Zionne whipped out another knife from his seemingly endless supply in his pocket, and held in his right hand, which, surprisingly, had sustained no damage whatsoever.

The famous Captain America appeared with the Black Widow.

Zionne was surprised that the agent had stopped shooting, and took the moment to sprint down the alley, knowing that he couldn't reveal his abilities to the avengers. Not yet.

Zionne heard various sounds at once, but did not stop. He only stopped once Iron Man appeared right in front of him.

"Are you here to arrest me?" Zionne demanded "You should already know I killed them"

"It was self-defence though, wasn't it?" was the answer.

"Does it matter!?" Zionne snapped "I killed them, that's all there is to it"

"You're injured, badly. You need immediate medical help" Ironman said, as if Zionne hadn't said anything.

"Just throw me at a goddamned wall!" Zionne shouted.

"Alright, if you say so" Came the reply from the infamous Black Widow, who effortlessly picked him up, and throw him towards the nearest wall; through which Zionne vanished.

The three avengers stared blankly at the wall, as if expecting him to pop back out.

Meanwhile; Zionne sat in the shadow realm, the void tending to his wounds.

The 7 bullets that had been shot into him were slowly popping out from his body, the wounds healing. After the bullets had all been purged from his body, the darkness around Zionne faded, leaving him in the grey world, in which he raised both his arms, balls formed from shadows at his fingertips, alerting the avengers to his presence.

"Shadowflame" Zionne uttered, as flames danced over the shadows, merging with them to create shadowy flames, which stretched out in tendrils, shooting around the avengers, creating a ring of black fire around them.

Zionne leapt back at the wall, instantly rebounding, the world becoming coloured.

"We want to help you" Iron man said, ignoring the flames around them that could easily kill him.

"Why would you want to help me?" Zionne asked.

"Because we're the avengers, we help people" Captain America answered.

"Sure. How do I know you won't kill me the moment I remove these flames?"

"Because we would've done that already?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Zionne asked "you cannot get past shadowflame"

Just to try and prove him wrong, Black Widow pulled out a gun, and shot a bullet at the wall, at which the flames leapt up and destroyed the bullet upon contact.

"See?" Zionne asked "Fine, I'll believe you"

As he spoke, the flames faded away.

"How did you heal yourself?" Iron man asked.

"_I _didn't" Zionne said "The shadow realm did"

"The shadow realm?" Captain America asked "come back to the tower with us, we'll protect you"

"Fine" Zionne walked over to them, and they all went back to the tower.

At the tower, Zionne was immediately given a room, and the avengers went to discuss the 14 year-old's living situation.

Unaware of the conversations happening, Zionne focused on new ways he could utilise his shadow abilities. He shaped shadow into a claw, and slashed the air in front of him, the claw dissipating as Tony Stark walked in.

"Alright, kid. We're sending you to Midtown middle school" Tony said, handing Zionne a Stark phone with the school's webpage up "Keep the phone"

"Right, so… why can't I just become an avenger?" Zionne asked.

"1. You're 13. 2. HYDRA seems to be after you, we can't have you on the front lines" Tony said.

"Of course they're after me" Zionne sighed "Project Shadow; Model T, I was the first to survive"

"Is that how you got your powers?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I escaped thanks to a fault in their systems locking me in, I used my powers to escape, and get here" Zionne sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, you're going to Midtown" Tony said.

"Fine" Zionne sighed "When do I start?"

"Next Monday"

"Get me the stuff I need, and I'll go"

"You'll have to pick out your clothes, though" Tony pointed out.

"Wait. There _aren't _uniforms?" Zionne asked.

"Where the hell did HYDRA kidnap you from?" Tony laughed.

"Australia" Zionne answered.

"Wow, that's a long way" Tony mused.

"I'll check online to see if there are any good clothes available" Zionne informed Tony.

Zionne got out his Stark Phone, and opened up Google, looking at black clothing. Once satisfied, Zionne showed the sets of clothes he had picked to Tony, who nodded.

"I'll get Pepper to get them" Tony said, before leaving the room.

On Monday, Zionne got dressed in a black t-shirt, black shorts, and a dark grey jacket.

Zionne got in the car with Happy, and was driven to the school.

At school, Zionne was given his classes and told where his locker was, and went to class.

When he walked into his first class; maths, he saw a boy who made his heart stop. He instantly walked over and sat next to him, the boy's glasses matched his face perfectly.

"Hi, my name's Peter" the boy said.

"Zionne" Zionne replied.

"Ned" said the boy beside Peter, who Zionne hadn't noticed.

Zionne nodded, and spent the whole lesson swapping between his work, and looking at Peter.

After Maths, Zionne went to the cafeteria with Peter, and quite soon, a short boy began harassing the three.

"Hey new kid, why are you hanging out with _him_?" the boy asked.

"Fuck off Smol" Zionne growled.

"What? My name is Flash!" Flash retorted.

"Whatever you say, Smol" Zionne said with no emotion.

"It's Flash. And why are you hanging out with the losers?" Flash asked.

"Smol!" Zionne shouted "Fuck. Off."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Flash shouted.

Zionne sighed, and stood up. He clenched his fists, and slammed them inwards on Flash's torso, hitting his spleen and liver at the same time. With Flash doubled over, Zionne slammed one fist into Flash's back.

Zionne placed one hand on the table, and swung around, catching Flash on his foot, sending him across the room.

Zionne calmly sat down, and continued eating the food he had.

The rest of the day flew by, Zionne spending most of his time gazing at Peter.

At the end of the day, Zionne walked to a café, and bought himself a small cake.

Zionne ate the cake quietly, and left the café, quickly stumbling across a robbery.

Zionne walked towards the robber, pure darkness covering his face "Hello" he said.

The robber turned to look at him. "Stay where you are or I'll shoot you!"

A small black flame ran down Zionne's leg, and created a ring of low-burning shadowflame around him.

Zionne glared, and calmly took a step forward, the bullet shot instantly burning away.

The moment the bullet was shot, Zionne grabbed the man's wrist, and wrenched it into the tall area of flame where the bullet had been.

The man's entire body burst into flame, however, Zionne kept the flame from killing him.

The flames faded away, leaving the man severely burned

Zionne grabbed a piece of rope, and tied the man's wrists and ankles together, before backing up into the wall, vanishing.

Back at the tower, Zionne went straight to his room, and began scrolling through the news, and saw an article about a shadowy figure preventing a robbery.

"Fuck" Zionne said under his breath.

A text from Natasha; 'Why did you go and stop a robbery? You could've been hurt!'

'If I got hurt, I can just heal myself'

As an interdimensional being, Zionne could simply travel to the Shadow Realm and be healed.

Zionne walked down to Tony's workshop, and began looking around.

Zionne grabbed 2 metal rings, around 5 centimetres in diameter, shining a pure silver. Zionne placed them on the table. Zionne took ten smaller rings, just big enough to fit on his fingers. These rings were placed on the table.

Zionne's hand was covered in blackness, and when he placed one of the large rings next to one of the smaller rings, the large ring was drawn towards the smaller one, vanishing upon impact, and causing the small ring to be knocked backwards. This process was repeated once.

Zionne grabbed a thin chain, and connected it to itself, and placed a metal _theta _on it, creating a necklace.

Zionne grabbed a large amount of flexible black fabric, and the metal objects absorbed it.

Zionne placed the 10 rings together, 4 fusing into the 5th/10th.

Zionne grabbed another 2 large rings, and they fused with the smaller rings.

Zionne put the 2 rings on his middle fingers, and put on the necklace.

Zionne tapped the 2 rings, and the necklace, black flames bursting from them, creating a black suit, with fingerless gloves, which each ended with a ring, a large ring on his palm ant the back of his hand on each hand, and the fabric being midnight black.

Over his face was sunglasses-like lenses embedded in the fabric.

Zionne tapped the 2 rings, and where the necklace was, and the suit disappeared.

Zionne walked to the kitchen, and got himself food.

After eating, Zionne slept until morning.

Zionne got ready for school, and Happy drove him.

At school, Zionne got his stuff ready, and went to his first class, which flew by.

In the cafeteria, Flash decided he wanted a rematch.

"Hello, _Smol_" Zionne said.

"It's FLASH!" Flash shouted, whipping a knife from someone's plate, and holding it in an attempt to appear threatening.

Zionne didn't flinch "Smol, you're as threatening as a puppy trying to speak English"

Flash apparently didn't like this, as he then attempted to stab Zionne.

Zionne instantly grabbed Flash's wrist with his left hand, and slammed his right fist into the arm, creating a satisfying snap as the bone cracked.

Zionne sent a full force punch into Flash's jaw, which was open in a scream of pain, severely damaging his face.

Zionne gripped Flash's neck, as he ran full force towards the wall, knocking him out cold.

Zionne grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and dragged his limp body to the nurse.

"The Smol tried to stab me" Zionne explained simply to the horrified nurse, "So now he's out cold"

Zionne went back to the cafeteria, where everyone was equally horrified and amused.

"What? He tried to stab me!" Zionne asked.

"Yes, but you knocked him out" Peter explained.

"He's insane if he thinks he can hurt me" Zionne sighed.

Zionne sat down and finished his meal, and the rest of the day flew by with no issues.

At the end of the day, Zionne activated his suit in an alley, and ran through the wall, and crossed into the passageway realm between earth and the shadow realm.

Walking around the city, Zionne watched carefully for crime, not really finding anything, until he saw a man holding a knife behind his back, and a couple talking to him.

Zionne watched, waiting to see what the man would do.

Zionne saw the man pull out the knife, and try to stab the woman, but was stopped by Zionne grabbing his wrist, and throwing him over the couple, causing him to stab thin air.

Zionne ran into the wall, reflecting backwards into the real world, and shadows forming a sword on his right hand.

Zionne slashed with the sword, knocking the knife out of the man's hand, and a small spark of shadowflame igniting it.

The sword vanished, and Zionne clubbed the man over the head using his fists.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"I don't really have a name yet, how about Tenebrous Shadow?" Zionne asked.

Zionne ran backwards into the wall, and vanished into the shadow realm.

Zionne rushed back to the tower, and re-entered in his room, deactivating his suit.

Zionne heard something downstairs, and dashed through the wall, his bedroom light providing the required shadow.

Zionne ran downstairs, and saw the avengers fighting against the iron legion.

Zionne quickly realised this was a full force fight, and shadows danced through the room, until the room was dark, but he could see perfectly.

Zionne tore shadows from the walls, morphing them into ghastly demons that you wouldn't even find in the depths of hell.

The demons attacked. They tore apart the robots, the pieces being broken down into metal powder.

Once they were done, the room was lit up again, the demons vanishing as the light touched them.

One robot was left, which Thor destroyed.

An eerie voice sang through the room "I had strings, but now I'm free"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zionne, still invisible, wondered what the voice had meant, and noticed that Tony was holding a hologram of a ruined JARVIS, and quickly realised what had happened.

Zionne noticed Thor grab Tony by the throat, and decided to intervene.

Zionne summoned threads of shadow, weaving them around Thor, prying his fingers apart, and pulling him away from Tony.

Zionne walked through a nearby wall, reflecting, and walking into the room.

Zionne released the threads, and they slithered into the walls.

Zionne simply looked at Thor, before walking back to his room.

After a sufficient amount of time had passed, Zionne walked downstairs to find Natasha looking at a computer screen "Everything we had on Strucker is gone" she said.

"Not everything" Tony said.

Zionne helped the team look through physical files, until Tony found someone he recognised.

Zionne tuned out what was being said, simply picking out important information.

The team showed up to Ultron's deal, where Tony made a witty remark that Zionne ignored.

Zionne was in the passage realm, where there was no colour, only shades of black and white.

Zionne ignored the conversation that ensued, in favour of inspecting the twins and Ultron.

Zionne found that the twins seemed to be dumbly loyal to Ultron, as if there were something they believed that Ultron took advantage of.

Zionne noticed the girl using strange powers on the group, and decided to watch, and what he saw was very strange, the team began losing focus, and the girl tried to use her powers on Clint, but failed, and the boy grabbed her and ran away.

Zionne looked around, and was horrified to find a scene where no one was able to fight Ultron.

Zionne sighed, and waited for the failed mission to end, and went with the rest of the team to a small house somewhere.

Zionne walked into the wall, reflected back to earth, and walked inside as Tony tried to rationalise the situation before him, where Clint's family seemed to be the subject.

Zionne ignored what was happening, and walked back outside, where he tuned everything out, and waited.

Zionne was in the passage realm, and was following the rest of the team around, waiting for an opportunity to insert himself.

The team arrived in Sokovia, where Zionne zoned out, subconsciously walking around, and he snapped back to reality when a helicarrier appeared at the edge of the floating city.

Zionne ran towards where everyone else was, and walked through a wall, reflecting back into reality.

Zionne activated his suit, and was told the plan, along with Tony saying that they would have a talk about his suit later.

Ultron showed up, and his army followed.

Zionne raised his hands upwards, 6 black spheres forming in the air, which formed into demons, and rather than shadowy black, these demons varied in colour.

The 6 demons landed on the ground. The first had deep green scales that slowly turned to blue closer to the head. He had a canine head connected directly to a small body with 4 short legs and a thick tail.

The second had maroon scales across her whole body, with a large serpentine body. She had 8 spider legs halfway along her body, and two long horns on her head.

The third was humanoid, with exposed ribs, and a hard Y shaped piece covering his face. He had almost white skin, with a slight pink tint.

The fourth was wolf-like, with long fangs at the sides of her mouth. She had a long serpentine tail that created a gradient between the dark grey fur and the black scales. She had 2 horns on the side of her head.

The fifth was a bird. She had flame red wings and a golden beak, she was 3 times the size of a wedgie.

The sixth was a snake with dark purple scales. He had blade like appendages along his body, the same amount on each side, and each one lined up with its partner.

"Vnixšin, Šielnvrin. Attack from the left!" Zionne shouted, to which the green and blue demon, and the maroon demon ran out left, "Yimrəyith, Łelvryin. Take the right!" The humanoid and wolf-like demons ran out to the right, "Flienrinth, Šâprən. Take any stragglers!" The last two demons split up.

"Those things have names!?" Steve asked.

Zionne ignored him, and ran towards Ultron, before sliding underneath him, taking the robot's leg out from under him.

Zionne ran to a small alley, and into a wall, entering the passage realm.

Zionne ran back out, and began taking down the Ultron bots, Yimrəyith gave him a strange look, but Zionne simply gave it a look that told the humanoid everything.

Zionne watched calmly as Wanda tore out Ultron's core.

Zionne held his hand up, the demons collapsing into black spheres, which vanished.

Zionne sprinted for a sunlit wall, vanishing upon impact.

Zionne watched as the avengers destroyed the meteor city, and quickly brought Flienrinth back, her humongous wings easily supporting Zionne.

Zionne sat on her back, Flinerinth taking off into the sky. Zionne watched the city crumble.

Zionne landed by the tower, Flienrinth going back to the shadow realm.

Zionne walked down to Tony's lab.

Zionne grabbed a steel cylinder.

Zionne placed the metal cylinder on the table, cutting it to 20cm long, and melting the rest of the cylinder down to make a gun handle.

Zionne put the two pieces together, and formed the base of a gun.

Zionne cut three holes in the cylinder near the handle, and inserted a small metal coil inside it.

Zionne inserted smaller cylinders inside the holes, with little contraptions inside them.

Zionne used a drill brush to paint the inside of the gun barrel with a strange blue liquid.

Zionne created two triggers, one above the other.

Zionne held the gun in his hand, one finger over each of the two triggers. Blackness surrounded the gun, seeming to connect everything.

Zionne pulled the first trigger, air rushing in through the 3 cylinders, and heating the coil, which heated the air.

Zionne released the trigger, the plasma formed from the air cooling.

Zionne deactivated his suit, feeding a metal belt into the necklace, with a holster for the gun.

Zionne fed the gun into the necklace, and put it back on.

Zionne went back up to his room, and slept until the morning.

**Question: should I start doing incorrect quotes at the end of each chapter? Let me know in the reviews**


End file.
